istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Priscilla the Shoulder Parrot
Information Quest Text Steps #Check around the trees near the ruined step-pyramid northwest of the city. #:Look around the pyramid till this message is shown: You spot a parrot high in a tree. Oops - it flew away. #Where did it go? #:Keep looking around till you receive this message: You spot a parrot flying overhead. It keeps flying. #It must be here some where... #:Keep on looking till this next message: You spot a parrot with an eye patch sitting on a branch above you. It looks at you and squawks, "Rawwwk! Look at the silly Gifted !" It cackles loudly and flies away. #must...keep...looking... #Find out if Guard Kerrak has any other information you could use. #Ask Rialtos in Kion about catching the parrot. #Obtain 40 flax spools and 40 grapes for the Parrot Traps #:After giving the items to Rialtos he will give you 4 Parrot Traps. #Find four trees just that hug the north Sslanis city wall & set up the parrot traps. #:Finding the trees and having it trigger the quest is tricky. Here are the locations that have worked, and you may have to stand still a few moments to trigger the quest text. - 19770 / 21755 - This tree looks suitable. You quickly deploy a parrot trap. #Try another tree... #:19844 / 21751 - This tree looks suitable. You quickly deploy a parrot trap. #Two down and two traps to go. #:19912 / 21778 - This tree looks suitable. You quickly deploy a parrot trap. #One more! #:19949 / 21734 - That was the last trap. Now you just have to wait a little while and see if you catch anything. #Give the traps some time to work, then check back to see what you've caught. #:Just wait a little while till you see this message: Maybe you should head back to the traps and see what you've managed to catch. #First Tree... #Second Tree... #Third Tree... #Fourth Tree? #:You find Priscilla! But one problem: she's dead. You'll get a Dead Shoulder Parrot. #Return to Kerrak with the remains of the shoulder parrot. #Talk to Trask the Cleric Trainer in Sslanis about resurrecting the shoulder parrot. #:Trask is at about 19810 / 21620 "Resurrect a shoulder pet? Never! Our resources are stretched thin enough without this foolishness! Not even Aelia of Dalimond would waste her time with this, and she's the worst bleeding-heart tree hugger on the face of Istaria! Be gone! I have important work to do!' #Talk to Aelia the Druid Trainer in Dalimond and hope that she's a bleeding-heart tree hugger with a soft spot for parrots. Bring the body of Priscilla with you when you speak to her, it might help. #:Aelia is located at 22709 / 22711. She will resurrect Priscilla and you get a Resurrected Shoulder Parrot. #Obtain a Cedar Treant Cones from a Massive Cedar Treant. The Massive Cedar Treants are found in the very center of Lesser Aradoth, near the settlement of Parsinia. #Return to Aelia with the Cedar Treant Cone. #Take the seed cone, five wheat, five barley, and the ambrosia piece Aelia gave you to Fillet in Sslanis. #:Fillet will make you a Parrot Ambrosia Treat using the ingredients. #Use the Parrot Ambrosia Treat and heal Priscilla. #Hurry back to Guard Kerrak...only five minutes to spare! Target Mobs * |?Target}} Rewards Category:Quests